Lucky Number Thirteen
by MotivatedUnicorn
Summary: A new doctor enters the scene, and immediately has some risky choices to make...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer *I don't own Doctor Who, but if I did, I would be the best damned writer there has ever been. Moffat, feel free to use my ideas ;) (just kidding, I suck)*

What's wrong with him? He isn't talking to me. He messes around with some buttons, occasionally mumbling some words I can't hear, and at this point, I've had enough. I walk up to him and place my hand on his shoulder. He stops what he's doing and jumps at my touch. "Leave me alone." he says. "Talk to me now" I demand. He stays silent and unmoving. I wait for an answer. A minute or so goes by, and then I insist once more.

"Doctor.." I say. "Please talk to me." I see his muscles tense before he storms off through some corridor, huffing as he walks away. Was it something I said? Was it something I did? I hear a loud crash in the distance and chase after him.

"Doctor!" I call. I hope to myself that he didn't get hurt. When I finally find him, I see him slumped against a wall, shaking in tears with his bloody hands in his face. Behind him the wall is dented, and traces of flesh still lie there. Tears well up in my eyes and I drop to my knees, shaking him and coaxing him out of his trance.

"Doctor! Please tell me what the matter is! Who did this to you?" I say, panicked. His eyes are red when he looks up to me. Then he whispers something shakily that I can't quite hear. "What did you say?" I ask. "I need-" That's all he can get out before bursting into tears once more.

"What do you need?" I ask him again. "Pl-" he begins. "Yes?" I say, staying hopeful. "Please... I need... a..." I look at him. He has an apologetic look on his face.

"I need a hug." He says, finally. You bet I gave him the biggest hug of my life. That's when I notice the blood seeping through his clothes.

"Doctor, were you..?" I ask.

"Stand back." he says. "Time to regenerate."

Suddenly, yellow colored pieces of dust radiated from his face and hands, when a bright light appeared and shot in all directions from his body. I looked at him in awe, seeing everything about him transform. Little more than a few moments later, he hopped up on his feet.

"Oh! Would you look at that! Am I a girl? No.. maybe? Mirror!" He exclaims. He runs into the main control room to find a mirror, searching through several boxes. "Ah! How fascinating!' He says after he finally has a mirror. He has a slight scruff to his thin, yet charming face. His hair stands up and falls slightly to the right, and the clothes he wore fit him perfectly for his new body. His eyes are large and innocent, while his ears stick out the side of his head. He admires himself silently for a while before fumbling with his collection of clothes. He takes out a scarf and a suit and puts it on while I look away. When I look back, the person in front of me is someone i've never met before. He is handsome and relatively young looking.

"So! Sorry about the whole sadness thing. I'm over that now. It's fascinating how quickly I can just get over things, isn't it?" I nod my head silently, my eyes wide open and still trying to accept the fact that this person is the doctor.

"Oh! That's great. So, where do you want to go?"


	2. Chapter 2

I look at him, shocked at how quickly he accepted everything changing. Well, it is the doctor. Maybe this is his new personality? If so, then I must admit, I like it. However, he does seem a bit distant.

"Melissa?" he says, bringing me out of my thoughts. Right, he had asked where I wanted to go.

"I just thought that I could talk to you some more is all... you know... you did change." I said. He looked at me understandingly.

"Oh! Right. You're new to this 'i'm a total weirdo' thing. You'll get used to it soon enough." I nodded, still confused about how he could just let this all slide.

"Well, since you have no suggestions at the moment, why don't we visit Carsus? Maybe visiting it will help you get some more answers about the big universe out there. Whaddya say?"

"That sounds cool." I say.

"You don't seem too enthusiastic. Perhaps you should decide yourself." He offers.

"Well.. I've always wanted to visit Medieval England. See how they lived." I offer. He scratches the back of his head before turning to the controls.

"Alrighty then! Perfect! Onward then, eh?" Suddenly the Tardis began to shake from side to side, throwing us around the control room.

"Oopsie daisy... shoulda stabilized it a bit more" he says as we still to a stop. He then runs over to one of his many clothes racks and pulls out a dress and a suit... probably for us to wear.


End file.
